1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for edge formation of signals and a transmitter/receiver component for a bus system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In unshielded bus systems to reduce high-frequency interference radiation, edges of signals to be transmitted are formed by means of transmitter/receiver components used for signal transmission. The transmitter/receiver components are also called transceivers or bus drivers. When the edge steepness of the signal output to the bus decreases, the interference radiation caused by the signals also decreases accordingly.
With a low edge steepness, however, the sensitivity to coupled-in high-frequency interference signals rises. The reason for this, on the one hand, is that in the case of a slow signal edge in the presence of high-frequency interferences, a signal receiver can switch repeatedly between different logic levels, because the signal thresholds assigned to the logic levels are repeatedly exceeded or underrun with a slow rise or fall. Another reason is the interference sensitivity of the edge form circuits of the transmitter/receiver components.